


Agree to Disagree (but not really)

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Series: Healthy/Fluffy ship fics I wrote while I was depressed [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I promise, It Gets Better, Light Angst, M/M, all the dreamies are mentioned, its how they handle it, my therapist read it and she said its a great show of a healthy arguement, plus they are trying, they are like idk 24 and 25 or something, we need more nontoxic disagreements, yes healthy couples fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark have another argument, but there is nothing wrong with it. They just need to take time to figure it out.





	Agree to Disagree (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this was written in like forty minutes with no editing please be kind to me lol
> 
> Please read the notes at the end too
> 
> Remember the characters are all older now

 

Donghyuck was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at his computer. He had been thinking all day.

 

At first, he didn't want to tell Mark.

 

Thoughts swarmed his mind,  _would he be mad? would he choose this over me? I'm not asking him to choose, I would never. I'm just not sure._

 

Recently, Mark had been offered a promotion, one that would send him to Canada.

 

Mark had been thrilled, he had been offered an apartment, about twenty minutes from where his family lives now. There would be benefits. 

 

Donghyuck remembers when he had called him this morning. Mark said he called him first out of everyone and that he really wanted to take the deal but he asked for a few days to talk with Donghyuck about it first.

 

You see, Donghyuck is a writer, with a company that has headquarters in Korea, America, London, and -you guessed it- Canada. Only fifteen minutes from the apartment Mark had been offered.

 

Mark had told him, "I really want this. But I don't want it if you don't. I'm not deciding now, I'm not even asking you to tell me yes or no yet, because I don't want you to feel pressured. I just, Hyuck, I think this could be really great for both of us, especially since it wouldn't be a two hour drive for you to the company. But only if you are comfortable with it."

 

Donghyuck had stayed silent, saying "I promise I will think about it. Let's talk tonight?"

 

Mark had agreed and left, both saying I love you.

 

But now, Mark was about five minutes away from being home, Donghyuck was panicking.

 

He knew it would all be better if they talked, so Donghyuck made some tea and began forming his thoughts.

 

A few minutes later, the door opened.

 

"Hyuck? I'm home babe." Mark said, taking his shoes off, "I brought home some dinner and your favorite ice cream."

 

Donghyuck smiled, nerves calming with just Mark's voice, "I'm in the kitchen."

 

Mark walked around the corner, his face lighting up when he sees Donghyuck. He sets the bags on the counter and goes to kiss Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck giggles, after years of being together, the thing he loved about being with Mark is he loved him back. Mark always was happy to see Donghyuck, and made sure he felt loved.

 

Donghyuck pulled back and smiled, but it wiped away quickly, worry coming in its place, "Hey can we talk about something?"

 

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Mark said, noticing the change in demeanor. He cupped Donghyuck's face.

 

Donghyuck's face softened at that, "Not wrong. We said we would talk? About the job?"

 

Mark nodded and moved them to sit down, hands moving to hold Donghyuck's.

 

"Do you want to tell me how you feel about it? Honesty, please." Mark asked, squeezing Donghyuck's hands supportively.

 

"It's just making me feel uncomfortable. I feel like in the future it will hurt me and maybe you too." Donghyuck said, quietly.

 

Mark's face scrunched in confusion, "What do you mean?"

 

Donghyuck shrugged, avoiding Mark's eyes.

 

"It is not something that is a big issue." Mark said, voice straining.

 

"To me it is." Donghyuck said fast, like he had been holding it in all day.

 

Mark made a surprised look and Donghyuck mouthed a sorry.

 

Mark sighed, "Think about it. We could be near my family and your job would be closer. You love to travel, I know that. You could have new inspiration and could go to the States often and-"

 

Donghyuck face crumpled and he stuttered, "I just- I don't know- I feel"

 

Mark saw the panic and raised a hand to stroke through Donghyuck's hair, "Hey now, it's okay. I'm sorry for going to fast."

 

They sat in silence for a few seconds while Donghyuck calmed his breathing.

 

"Let's stop for a moment. Please, I want to think so I don't say anything I don't mean." Donghyuck whispered.

 

Mark nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

 

They decided instead of ignoring the topic all together, they would set up their dinner, so they could have a few minutes to find their words.

 

Mark stopped unpacking the bags after a while, back against the counter and he faced Donghyuck, "Will you explain it to me? Because if it is not what you want, then I want to understand so I can take a step back and see why it is for you. If it is bothering you, I don't want it then. But can I at least know why, please?"

 

Donghyuck closed his eyes, hands halting their movements.

 

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry, Mark." Donghyuck said softly, voice obviously remorseful.

 

Mark nodded, "It's okay. I have a week to decide."

 

Donghyuck nodded, "We shouldn't leave a disagreement unsolved, it will make things worse."

 

Mark turned to finish unpacking, trying to find the words to say, "I agree, but- oh shit, they forgot your favorite cake."

 

Donghyuck's brows furrowed and Mark fondly looked at him, "The restaurant. On the receipt, I ordered your favorite cake to make you feel better because I knew you would be nervous. They never put it in here."

 

Donghyuck chuckled a little, it was quite a funny way to pause an argument.

 

 

Mark seemed to light up with an idea, "How about instead of leaving this unresolved, you take the time it takes me to go get the cake and come back to think more. You are a writer, a great one at that, I'm sure you can compose your thoughts somehow."

 

Donghyuck nodded, agreeing with the idea.

 

Mark went to the door to put on his coat and shoes. He opened the door and heard a small, "I love you." from the kitchen.

 

He turned to see Donghyuck standing in the hall, watching Mark nervously.

 

Donghyuck's eyes pleaded,  _say it back. Please, say it back._

 

Mark knew Donghyuck never wanted him to leave until they said they love each other, no matter what.

 

Mark smiled a little and walked over, hugging Donghyuck and kissing his hair, "I love you too. I'll be back soon. Just be honest, not for me but for us."

 

Donghyuck sighed, tightening his arms around Mark. He felt content, he liked the sound of us, "Okay."

 

Mark walked away and out the door.

 

As the door shut, Donghyuck said once more, softly, "I love you, Mark."

 

He thought Mark hadn't heard, but a second later the door cracked open and Mark said into the apartment, "I love you too, Hyuckie."

 

Donghyuck smiled giddily, feeling a lot better than before.

 

He walked around the house, turning on Michael Jackson to help collect his thoughts.

 

Donghyuck tried to find reasons, not to stay, but as to why he was so anxious about the idea of not staying.

 

In the end, he ended up with two reasons;

His parents, and their friends.

 

Donghyuck thought about his parents. They were old now, but like Donghyuck, they loved to travel. Now, they were halfway through Europe.

 

He had always been in Korea to welcome them home when they came back from an absurd trip.

 

But then again, they always leave Korea because they hate it.

 

They say, "I don't like how you can't be free here. We both love you for you, but here if you love another man you are a sin. That's why we travel, to see happiness."

 

Maybe they wouldn't mind it. They always hint to Donghyuck to join them one day. 

 

"Once you see some of these other places, you'll see why Korea is so bad for your mental health." His mom says, dad nodding along.

 

Then that leaves only one reason.

Their friends.

 

Donghyuck says their because Mark and Donghyuck grew up together. So they shared all their friends.

 

It almost feels like a movie, Donghyuck thinks, how they all ended up staying together.

 

Twice a week, all of them meet up but that’s rare. Usually they see each other everyday in smaller groups.

 

But a lot of them see each other at work.

 

In college, Mark, Jeno, and Jisung all took the same business courses. Along the way, they got accepted into a program for three workers to stay with SM, a company known for their global success in investment and sales.

 

SM had been broke up nearly a year after they had joined. But, Lee Soo Man, the company's previous director, branched off to make NCT.

 

There, he had taken his top dozen workers and built the company from the ground up.

 

Among those twelve, were Mark, Jeno, and Jisung.

 

This was why Mark had gotten the promotion, he had been there since day one.

 

Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno, who with a lot of confusion, are in the midst of a relationship.

 

They are taking it slow, finding their way through polyamory. Homosexual polyamory, as it is, is extremely confusing.

 

But they have all their friends support and love.

 

So, they work it out.

 

Jisung and Chenle, like Donghyuck and Mark, were childhood friends. They live together.

 

They both dance around each other, everyone can see, but no one intervenes. They will let the two find their way together in their own time.

 

All in all, Donghyuck loved his friends to death,

 

Of course, there were other people, ones from Jeju, others from school, a few from work. But no one that he would be particularly distraught over leaving.

 

That was the only thing holding him back.

 

Everyone knows Donghyuck gets attached, very easily. He cried when Jisung left for a two day business trip, only to find out that the trip was not overnight and was just him driving down to Incheon for a few hours for two days.

 

Donghyuck felt a tiny bit more collected now that he found the issue.

 

He just had to wait for Mark to get back.

 

Donghyuck set up the table, putting plates and silverware down, making Mark's favorite drink since it was a Friday night.

 

Donghyuck really didn't want their night to be ruined, Mark had spent time going to their favorite restaurant and even getting both of his favorite desserts.

 

He went to their room, looking for the gift he bought for Mark a few days ago. Donghyuck didn't know when he would give it to the older boy, but as soon as he saw it he knew Mark would love it.

 

It was a small keychain of a lion plushie, but it was holding an even smaller sun plushie.

 

Absolutely perfect.  

 

Donghyuck thought about it, tomorrow was Saturday. He knew they weren’t going to spend all night talking and eating.

 

So he changed into Mark’s old shirt, with no pants. The shirt came down to his knees, and he knew Mark loved it when he wore his clothes.

 

Donghyuck put it under his pillow and went back to the kitchen, feeling lighter.

 

Mark opened the door a few seconds later, a small box in his hand.

 

Mark walked over, seeing Donghyuck moving the food from containers to the plates, "Duckie, I'm back."

 

Donghyuck turned around and walked over. Mark set the box on the counter, barely having enough time until Donghyuck ran into him with a hug.

 

Mark stumbled a little at the force, but wrapped his arms around the younger boy, "You sure are extra clingy today."

 

Donghyuck said something, muffled into his shirt, "Mf 'orry."

 

"No, I like it." Mark said, running his hands through Donghyuck's hair. He swallowed before starting, "I just want to say sorry for throwing this all on you today. I know it's a lot and I don't want you to feel pressured."

 

Donghyuck pulled away to face Mark, eyebrows furrowed, "Mark, don't be. It makes me feel like I am important that you called me first and you value my opinion. Yes, it was surprising, but I'm glad you did. I appreciate that you are doing this for us."

 

Mark nodded.

 

Donghyuck took a deep breath, "I know why I'm so hesitant about it."

 

Marl stiffened. They were holding hands still, facing each other, "Go ahead, Donghyuck. Anything."

 

"You know I'm very attached and I'm just not sure if I want to say goodbye to everything we have here." Donghyuck said.

 

Mark titled his head in confusion.

 

Donghyuck elaborated, "I don't care about Seoul, but I don't think I can leave our friends. I mean, remember when we all met? We called ourselves the Dreamies like some losers. But, it was a middle school club. I just can't leave our boys here, especially since things are going to start getting confusing for them and I need to be here and- why are you laughing?"

 

Mark was grinning, silent laughs coming from him. He shook his head before saying cheerily, "Hyuckie, oh my god, I forgot to tell you. Mr. Lee wants to send all his startup people. He wants to send all of us, including the, as you call it, the losers."

 

Donghyuck froze, face blank. Then it hit him. He blushed and hid his face in his hands. He leaned forward and hid his face in Mark's chest and whined.

 

"Mark! I was so sad about leaving them!" Donghyuck groaned, "You're such an asshole."

 

Mark just laughed, "Jeno and Jisung already agreed, with the others of course, but they said they would say no if you said no."

 

Donghyuck looked up and glared, "Minhyung, if I wasn't already in love with you I would've killed you."

 

Mark just leaned down and kissed his nose, smiling sweetly.

 

"Is that a yes then?" Mark asked.

 

Donghyuck grinned, "I don't know. I might have to try some cake to convince me."

 

Mark smirked back, wiggling his eyebrows, "How about we skip that and try a different kind of dessert."

 

Donghyuck shook his head, "Cake first, you later."

 

Mark gulped, not expecting him to agree, and nodded robotically.

 

Donghyuck giggled.

 

They were going to move to Canada to live the perfect life with the perfect people. 

 

But for now, it was just about the two of them. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, they did have some... fun later but they are supposed to be like 20 something each so it’s not underage.
> 
> Criticism is great! Idk thanks for reading ??? Hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> I might write a sequel or the other relationships. Maybe a prequel? Idk I like how this is going. Comment which one you want if you want any!


End file.
